User talk:Madclaw
— supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 07:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Arkham Therapy Session *Hello Madclaw. Just a reminder, our first meeting for the site, nicknamed the "Arkham Therapy Session", or ATS for short, is Saturday at 4:00 PM EST in #Arkhampedia. We hope to see you there! The Almighty Ninja 20:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Greetings, from the DC Database Project This looks like an interesting setup, with a lot of potential. I like what you guys are doing. There are probably other admins I could also be talking to, but you were the first one I saw. I, personally at least, am proud of all of the Batman Villain info we've amassed over there, and while you guys are getting started, we have plenty of stuff if you guys want to cite us. Here's some fun stuff we put together. They're great villains, do them... justice? * Batman Villains * The Joker * Batman Villains/Gallery :- Billy Arrowsmith, 04:01, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Put a smile on that face! For Lobo. Great job! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 13:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder *Heya Madclaw. Just a reminder, the Arkham therapy Session is scheduled for 16:00 UTC Saturday. I'm sure you'll be there, but if you are not, logs will be posted. thank you, and have a Pencil Free day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Hey man, just wanted to let you know Lobo passed for FI and List of superheroes that actually saved a kitty out of a tree canonically passed AC nominations. Congrats, man! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Darth Ban Hey, that #whatever you blocked on Darthipedia somehow caught me in there (I'm in Vegas, so my ip's different), and I'm blocked. It's the Graestan thing. Grocery Joker says: "Enter GB's Grocery Store!" 04:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Seeing your votes on the RFA page you seen to be able to edit just fine. Madclaw 12:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::His problem is he can't create pages. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Award For your incredible work in the IRC, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) WikiaBot Hi. I've unblocked the WikiaBot account. Please dont block staff accounts like that. They are often used to preform many various tasks that dont make writes to the wiki, but are stopped by being blocked. The recent addition of the blog menu lines were added to all wikia with customized menus, since they did not pick up the sidewide changes we made to the menu system. This was only done on wikis where the blog system was enabled. It was a 1 time event. The favicon was a slight mishap in the image caches, that did not correctly detect the customized icon here. That problem has been corrected and wont happen again. If there is ever a problem again, please feel free to contact us or me. --Uberfuzzy 18:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Once upon a time inside the insane world that is Madclaw's brain... And that is all. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: Good God. You're supposed to scare people on Halloween. Not make them suicidal. Although I have to admit, seeing that image on my userpage frightens me to no extent. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Arkham Security Guard Hi, I lengthened up the intro for the article "Arkham Security Guard" quite a bit, as you suggested. Thanks for the nice welcome, there were a lot of minor stub pages like Maxwell Lord and Batman (Earth-Two) that I've been cleaning up for the past three days or so, and that's what I've mainly been working on (and hope to improve) in the wikia. --The Music Meister 00:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) General Category Is it possible for there to be a general category on the site that includes categorizing both users and fictional character articles? --The Music Meister 18:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC) In case you were wondering, I was talking about the category 'Arkham Asylum Employees'. Arkhampedia admins are technically considered 'Arkham Employees' or Cell Keepers, so I categorized the user pages of admins I could edit under the category 'Arkham Asylum Employees'. I also created an Arkham Asylum Staff Page, which lists all employees of Arkham, past and present, including you. I cobbled together the fictional bios solely from content in Arkhampedia articles.--The Music Meister 13:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Punchline how do you out the punchline template on a page? thank you Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear Madclaw, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC).